


Insecurities

by soul_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Red Beauty - Freeform, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Standing in front of the full-length mirror with her dress clutched in one hand Belle intently stared at her reflection. She had never been overly self-conscious when it came to her body but ever since she and Ruby were in a committed relationship doubts had started to rise in her as she wondered what the tall and naturally slender brunette could possibly see in her." - established Red Beauty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

Standing in front of the full-length mirror with her dress clutched in one hand Belle intently stared at her reflection. She had never been overly self-conscious when it came to her body but ever since she and Ruby were in a committed relationship doubts had started to rise in her as she wondered what the tall and naturally slender brunette could possibly see in her.  
She had always considered herself to be more of a wallflower, someone others would easily overlook and the way Ruby was looking at her thoroughly flustered her sometimes.

Slowly starting to let her fingers graze over her stomach she mused about just what it was that Ruby saw in her and was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice her entering the room until came to stand behind her and could see her reflection in the mirror.  
Her first impulse when their eyes met was to cover her underwear-clad body with her dress but Ruby stopped her movements short and clasped Belle’s hands with hers and settled them over her bare stomach once again.  
Resting her chin on Belle’s shoulder she took in the way they were standing in front of the mirror, her arms securely wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist, and quietly spoke up.

“I like seeing you like this.” A smile hushed across her lips as she watched a blush creep onto Belle’s cheeks.  
“There is nothing special about me.” Belle’s insecurities bubbled to the surface once again and she lowered her gaze to the floor as her voice grew quiet.  
Ruby had always sensed that Belle was insecure about herself despite her easy-going personality and she had every intention to make sure she knew how loved she was.  
“That’s not true Belle.” Ruby’s breath tickled her ear as she whispered the words and as if on cue her hands started trailing from Belle’s stomach towards her breasts where they made short work of the bra she had put on only minutes earlier.  
With the barrier gone Ruby gently cupped her breasts and started tracing her thumbs over taut nipples, feeling shivers running down Belle’s spine in response.

Still, her eyes were closed and Ruby had to coax her to open them.  
“Open your eyes.” Her voice was soft yet also demanding, she wanted her to see herself the way she was seeing her and seeing her this responsive to her ministrations was something she would never get tired of.   
At first Belle’s eyes remained closed at the sensations she was feeling under Ruby’s touch but eventually she opened them slowly, hesitantly, unsure about watching herself in a position like this.  
The first thing she noticed were her flushed cheeks and the way her body seemingly perfectly melted into Ruby’s behind her and the sight of Ruby’s hands now trailing towards her hips made her blush even further, yet she couldn’t tear her eyes away any longer.

“That’s good; I want you to see how responsive your body is to me.” Ruby murmured and the ghost of a smirk appeared on her lips before she focused on Belle once again.  
Her fingers were already hooked into the waistband of Belle’s panties when she paused and looked into the mirror, seeking Belle’s consent before removing them.  
When Belle gave her a small nod, biting her lower lip insecurely at what Ruby was planning on doing, Ruby let out a small breath in relief, glad Belle was trusting her enough to let her do this.  
“Relax.” Her tone was soothing and Belle leaned further into Ruby’s embrace in an instance as she felt gentle fingers exploring her body without a haste.

Soon enough she let out breathy moans as Ruby’s fingers slipped between her legs and rubbed slow circles around her already swollen clit. This wasn’t about teasing; it was about showing Belle what her body was capable of, showing her just how beautiful Ruby thought she was.  
When Belle’s breath started becoming more and more uneven Ruby knew she was growing closer to her release and gently slipped two fingers into her while her thumb never ceased its rubbing motions on her bundle of nerves. The action caused Belle to let out a small gasp but she soon adjusted to Ruby’s fingers and relaxed once again into her touch.  
It wasn’t long after that that Ruby knew she was so very close and that’s why she quietly spoke up, her voice raw and laced with emotions, not wanting Belle to miss out on this experience.

“Open your eyes Belle; I want you to watch yourself come.” Ruby’s words and the look in the mirror was all it took to send her over the edge and she came with her inner walls clenching around Ruby’s fingers and Ruby’s other arm holding her tightly against her chest to keep her from falling.  
The sensations of the climax overtaking her she had to close her eyes again as she tried to even out her laboured breathing.   
“You are so beautiful Belle, so, so beautiful.” Ruby lovingly whispered into her ear and watched in awe as Belle slowly opened her eyes again and the insecurity in them had been replaced with nothing but pure love and contentment.  
It was only then that she turned around for the first time to properly look into Ruby’s sparkling eyes and when she leaned in to finally kiss her a grateful and tender “I love you” slipped from her lips before she got lost in Ruby’s embrace and lips, knowing Ruby would always tell her the truth and make her feel better about herself.


End file.
